I Saw God Today Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D one-shot. Rated T, Please R&R! Based on the song by George Strait. Daniel reflects on his life and relationship with Sam, and the ups and downs that their life together entails.


3/30/2008

3/30/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "I Saw God Today". It's sung by country singer George Strait, from his upcoming CD "Troubadour" which hits stores April 1st 2008. I don't own Sam or Daniel, they are owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

Rated T Please R&R

A/N: Established Relationship and AU.

A/N 2: I figured this song would fit Sam and Daniel better than it would fit House and Cuddy. That being said, on with the show!

A/N 3: Go to YouTube (dot) com and search for George Strait "I Saw God Today" video. It's the second video listed.

Daniel Jackson was tired, dead tired to be exact. He wore a pair of old faded blue jeans, old tennis shoes, and a faded white t-shirt with some sort of logo on it, he hadn't worn the t-shirt in many years. He was currently standing in the middle of the sidewalk, holding a large coffee staring at the concrete. There, in the middle of the concrete was a flower. Poking up through the concrete. He smiled and took a sip of his coffee. The tired archeologist smiled as he thought back to how he had gotten here.

It had been five years ago that they had gotten together and declared their love for each other. The first year of their relationship they kept it a secret, they not sure of what the consequences might be. They had planned to tell Jack and Hammond of this new development in their relationship at the annual Christmas party. It was tradition at the SGC to have a Christmas party at Jack's house on Christmas Eve/Day with people from the base attending: Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, Cassie, and many others. They had been waiting for the right moment and unfortunately for Sam and Daniel they were found out first before they had a chance to tell Hammond and Jack.

Daniel blushed as he recalled how they were caught. Jack had been the one to insist on having the mistletoe hang outside the door to his deck. It had just turned midnight and so it was officially Christmas. Sam and Daniel stood outside on the deck, talking and laughing just like always. Daniel began to talk about something and Sam was usually one to listen to what he had to say, but not tonight. Tonight, Sam silenced him with a passionate kiss. It wasn't until they heard Jack and Hammond standing there clapping their hands at them both, as well as all of the shouts from the other members of the base that stood inside Jack's house watching them kiss that they broke apart and were blushing like crazy.

Hammond looked at Jack and said "Guess you owe me two hundred dollars son" He said with a grin on his face. Jack paid him and both Co's looked at Sam and Daniel. Both Sam and Daniel were flabbergasted.

"Sir…I…we…" she stuttered. Hammond smiled at her and said "Sam, you needn't explain anything. I knew long before hand, as did Jack that you two were together. We were just biding our time to see how long it took the two of you too figure it out!" he said with a smile.

Sam and Daniel blushed again. Jack spoke, "Don't worry, you two lovebirds, you're not getting separated from SG-1. I've already talked with Hammond and he's agreed to it."

Daniel spoke up, "Thank you sir. I won't let either of you down." he said with a smile. He then looked at Sam and said, "Since today's a day of celebration, I've got something I want to ask you Sam." He got down on one knee, took a box out his pocket, opened it, presented the ring to her and said "Samantha Carter, you're my best friend, lover and soul mate. Will you marry me?"

Sam smiled at him, and said "Yes Daniel, I'll marry you!" The smile on Daniel's face grew big; he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. All around them people from the base, who were still inside Jack's house, were loudly cheering and both Jack and Hammond were smiling and clapping.

Their wedding took place a year to the date of when Daniel had proposed to Sam. The wedding was beautiful and went off without a hitch. They honeymooned in the Bahamas for two weeks. Life was great for the two newly weds. They had sold their individual homes and bought a bigger home.

They tried for a baby soon after getting married, but to no avail. They suffered two miscarriages. They were devastated to say the least and only through God's grace and the support of their friends and essentially their family at the base they managed to cope with these difficult times.

They hadn't given up on having children. He recalled the night Sam told him she was pregnant. They had been out at dinner and Sam handed him a thin looking box. He opened it and saw a pregnancy test. Daniel looked at her and smiled. Sam said "You're going to be a daddy!" with a big smile on her face. Daniel leaned over and kissed Sam deeply and smiled at her. He thanked God that they were able to get pregnant again. Daniel never thought he'd see the day, again when he and Sam would be parents again.

_Just walked down the street to the coffee shop  
Had to take a break  
I've been by her side for 18 hours straight  
Saw a flower growing in the middle of a sidewalk  
Pushing up through the concrete  
Like it was planted right there for me to see  
The flashing lights, the honking horns  
All seemed to fade away  
In the shadow of that hospital at 508  
I saw God today._

Chorus:  
I've been to church, I've read the book  
I know he's here but I don't look  
Near as often as I should (Yeah I know I should)  
His fingerprints are everywhere  
I just slowed down to stop and stare  
Opened my eyes and man I swear  
I saw God today.

Daniel stood there drinking his coffee and watched the flower. He saw the flower representing him and Sam. Just like that flower, that had struggled long and hard to push up through the concrete and survive, so did Sam and Daniel. Through the hardship of two miscarriages, they too had struggled, but they had survived and look where it had gotten them. Daniel knew that God had put that flower there just for him to see. Daniel said a silent prayer once again thanking God for getting them this far.

_  
Saw a couple walking by  
They were holding hands  
Man she had that glow  
Yeah I couldn't help but notice she was starting to show  
Stood there for a minute taking in the sky  
Lost in that sunset  
A splash of amber melted into shades of red._

Chorus:  
I've been to church, I've read the book  
I know he's here but I don't look  
Near as often as I should (Yeah I know I should)  
His fingerprints are everywhere  
I just slowed down to stop and stare  
Opened my eyes and man I swear  
I saw God today.

Just then a couple walked passed Daniel. The tired archeologist could tell by the smiles on their faces and that certain look in their eyes that they were pregnant. Daniel smiled as they walked past him, holding hands, obviously in love with each other.

Daniel then turned his face to the sky as he watched the sunset run across the sky. It was beautiful. He said another silent prayer, thanking God that he was able to see that sunset that He had created.

After the sun had set, Daniel stood there still, sipping his now cold coffee. He heard his cell phone ring, he answered it. It was Jack telling him to get up to the hospital room.

Daniel ended the call, threw out his coffee and quickly made his way back up to Sam's room.

_  
Got my face pressed up against the nursery glass  
She's sleeping like a rock  
My name on her wrist wearing tiny pink socks  
She's got my nose, she's got her mamas eyes  
My brand new baby girl  
She's a miracle  
I saw God today..._

It wasn't long after Daniel had reentered the room and stood by Sam's side that the real work began. Through shouts of anger by Sam, directed towards Daniel of course, the flurry of nurses and doctors in the room and the tears of joy on Sam and Daniel's faces as their daughter came into the world.

The doctors and nurses got the baby cleaned up and made sure she was healthy and Sam and Daniel were allowed to hold her for a short while.

Sam was sleeping, so Daniel took this opportunity to slip on down stairs. Daniel's face was now pressed up against the nursery glass. Beside him stood Jack and Hammond. Daniel could hear them talking but he had tuned them out. He was totally fixated on her. Daniel said a prayer to God, thanking Him for allowing his daughter to be born.

The brand new dad and archeologist smiled brightly as he watched his daughter sleep. He looked at the name on her hospital issued bracelet that read, Madison Grace Carter-Jackson. Daniel saw she had his nose and he knew that she would have Sam's eyes. His daughter was wrapped in a blanket to keep her warm as she slept. His daughter was truly a miracle. As he stood there watching her sleep, Daniel knew that without a doubt, he saw God today…in his sleeping daughter.

He smiled once again as he watched her sleep. Life was amazing now that he had a beautiful baby girl to call his own. His life was complete and he was the happiest man in the world. They took their brand new daughter home with them a few days later and every time Daniel looked at her, he was reminded at God's beauty and in the miracle of life.


End file.
